Treasure Planet: Final Rise of the Procyon
by Nirai Syrith
Summary: Treasure Planet fanfic mixing the Disney movie, the original book Treasure Island, and a video game Disney came out the along the lines of Treasure Planet called: Battle of the Procyon.
1. Prologue

Years had come and gone since the fiasco at Treasure Planet sending a young Jim Hawkins away from home on an adventure that soon became only the beginning of his story. The battles against the Procyon were still fresh in everyone's minds. Repair work had begun across the galaxy to mend what had been broken by Silver's fake counterpart and the Procyon fleet.

Jim Hawkins stood inside the academy that six months ago had been his home. He readied himself in his old dorm room awaiting his official graduation. Albeit war had increased his ranking swiftly today he would finally receive his official diploma. Putting on his dress blues he made his way to the Grand Hall.

In the audience his Mother and his pals from the Inn stood cheering as Jim made his way in with the rest of his class. Jim smiled and waved slightly embarrassed by their outburst. Already he stood out by his uniform. Jim sat in his seat somewhat self-conscious by the fact that he wore the same dress uniform as many of his teachers and half his class was years away from what he had already achieved.

From the podium the headmaster of the stately school began making his speech. On and on he began to drone and praise this class's accomplishments mentioning Jim's name often. Then with the flicker of an eye the man broke out in a sweat and his words came in gasps. He turned deathly pale and fell to the floor in convulsions.

A new enemy and arrived in the empire…..


	2. Chapter 1

Three months came and went since graduation. What began as a small virus swept through the empire as a full scale deadly epidemic. For those who sailed with the royal fleet the sight of a black flag above a port was not unusual. It was a sign of death and for ships to steer clear. Jim Hawkin's flagship sailed as the only emissaries of supplies and doctors within the area. Admiral Amelia appointed only three platoon squads to sail around to these infected towns. Things had grown into a desperate attempt to stop the disease from spreading any further.

Just a few leagues away a pirate ship sailed looking for such a supply ship to plunder. They too had been hit hard by the mysterious disease. The Captain barked orders at his crew as the ship anchored behind a large outcropping of rock. Exhausted they lowered their torn lightsails ripped by the powerful winds of a solar storm. A skilled bunch this crew could repair anything on their ship without ever having to find a port or craftsman. Even the smallest cabin boy was taught how to survive.

A pirate girl with her hair pulled back in a pony tail tugged on a set of ropes. Frowning she yelled at the Captain for permission to go below. With his orders he nodded and she returned quickly. A flick of her wrist and a jump she stood on her solar surfer scaling the heights to the spot to where the solar sail had snagged and refused to come down. The hot after winds of the storm didn't fase her as she worked. The first mate stood below watching and said to the Captian when he stood below to keep an eye, "Cap'n are you sure it's safe for her to be up there? The winds are rough and the storm is heading this way."

"She's the best out there. She can handle it. Besides if we don't get these sails down we all will regret it when that storm hits us again," the Captian said as he sheilded his eyes from the light.

The girl looked up and her eyes grew wide as she slashed through the last rope, "Captain, take the crew below and hold on tight. We're about to be hit again! I will ride it out and meet you back."

"Can you not make it down?" the captain bellowed above the roaring winds.

"No, the wind is too strong. I will come find you!" the girl yelled as the crew scrambled below deck. She knelt on her board making herself as small as possible. One hand reached down and gripped the board tight as she placed the other behind her back. The roar and cackle of the storm grew deafening as the light grew brighter. Flicking a dagger out of her sleeve onto her free hand she counted and reached back cutting the rope that held her to she ship as she rode the winds of the storm closing her eyes praying that she would stay in front of it and not drift inside to her death.

"Batten down the hatches. Lower the sails! Everyone that can be spared get yourself below the deck!" Jim Hawkins yelled from the deck of his ship. Silently he sent a prayer of thanks that the other two were docked safely in the harbor delivering supplies. Minutes earlier they had ordered the ships to say docked until further notice.

The wind picked up and began to toss them about. Jim struggled against the helm pointing his vessel away from the down. someone yelled for him to duck as a surfer grazed against his cheek fast. The wind caused the cut to sting as he glared the direction of the surfer. Even when he was younger he was never stupid enough to ride out a storm.

Roaring winds and searing heat carried the surfer and the royal ship spinning out of control. Jim looked up from his deathly grip on the help watching the surfer with fascination. Silently he prayed for the mysterious person's safety. The swirling storm grew closer and picked up force and raised the ship up higher tossing it recklessly. Jim put his face down to avoid any burns. With a thud the ship was thrown against the shores of an island. Wood cracked and splintered as the crew shakily exited the ship and surveyed the damage.

A sigh escaped his lips as Jim saw his ship on its side mast beginning to lean and sails torn, "It'll take us weeks to repair this."

"It gets worse Captain. Our engine is shot," one of his engine technicians walked up explaining.

"That just takes the cake. We are stuck here when people need help. A terrible storm swirling about this area so no one can get in and tow us out. Well, make sure the crew is tended and any injuries patched up the best we can. It's late and we will start repairs in the morning. Mr. Onyx shall take over. I'm going for a walk to clear my head, " with that Jim put his hands behind his back.

Jim walked about kicking rocks angry. Here he was a high ranked officer set on a special mission to help people and all he could do was blunder up. A broken unmovable ship and injured crew. Looking up he saw a solar surfboard and began running. Over the hill lay a figure and he paused and gasped. There lie in the sand was a half breed girl moaning.

Jim ran up to her and leaned over trying to wake her gently. She was unlike any girl he had ever seen in all his travels. Her eyes were slanted like the Procyon's on her human like face. Her mouth was small and nose angled. Jim looked on dumbfounded as her hair was thick and sprawling with browns, blacks, and gold like a Procyon's. Her body shaped like a human girl but it was clear that somewhere in her family there was a Procyon and this girl a half breed unwanted probably by both his country and the cold planet of the Procyon's. She opened her eyes to reveal a brilliant green, "Who are you?"

"I was just wondering the same thing. Are you daft riding a storm like that?" Jim asked.

"I am not daft. I was tied to a ship repairing sails when a storm came back upon us. What are you doing talking to a half-breed?" the girl asked.

"You a fine one to participate in old biases now. I am here to help you. On this island you are injured and stuck with me and my crew. Do you have a name?" Jim said offering a hand in peace.

"It's Astra Si--" Astra began but stopped shortly after noticing Jim's uniform.

Jim let it rest and put his arm around her. They took a few steps before she began to collapse. Despite her protests he picked her up and took her to his wrecked vessel. He handed her over to the doctors he had on board and sent a cabin boy after her surfboard. Scratching his head he went in his cabin to ponder why a half breed was this far into the Empire. They usually stuck to the outer regions on the border between the two kingdoms. As he fell asleep at his deck a pair of green eyes haunted his dreams.


End file.
